Assassin With The Angel Wings Tattoo
by Full-RoseBell-Kuchiki
Summary: It hurts to love, and it hurts to lose  rated M for up coming content. With An OC suppling the story line
1. Let Us Start As We Mean To Go On

" You are sure you are up to this?"

"Malik is."

" Yes, but he has blind faith in you and your abilities."

" Then why can't you?"

"Because, you're so immature, you treat your kills like a game."

" No offence Azrael, but shut the fuck up."

" That is what I'm talking about."

" You never have any problems with my childishness at home."

"That is different, Novice."

"Would you shut up! We are after a high value target, don't let Malik down."

"You know what, I'm not bringing you on any more, Malik can deal with you."

She blushes deeply at the mention of the name.

" So you're running away from the task at hand?"

"No, I'm finishing it myself."

"You honestly think I'm letting you get all the credit."

"No, because he's still gonna think it was you that killed him."

"I think we're just out here testing the waters."

"What do you mean? He's our target"

"He's not, I mean, just look down there, that many guards for just two of us?"

"Your point being?"

"This is just a mission of espionage."

Not even a second glance. She slide down the titles of the roof stopping only to drop softly and wandered off into a blending crowd. She was good at what she did, the only problem was her whole is not into it, she has a bad habit of getting in tow with the wrong sort of people and it's going to get her in a world of trouble, but Malik will keep bailing her out, but for how long? His unwavering faith in her is little disturbing to some of us. She's a woman now and he still refers to her as "Little One". She seems to loath where she is right now too, caught between being a novice and a journey man, that means she's left with the novices and reined in by the others, that's why Azrael is her partner, sitting at the level as Malik and Altair, one of the best, it was considered that he could help her rise in rank quite easily. Needless to say everyone was wrong. She took this as a personal insult, scorned by the fact that it was thought she needed a tutor for want of a better word.

"No! Wait up, if you're heading back I'll come with you. You know I love seeing your face go bright red when she so much as looks at you." He grins, the kind of smile filled with self confidence and charm.

"Oh eat a dick, Azrael!"

" Hahahah! We all know who's dick you want to eat!"

"I swear, one of these days I am going to kill you!"

" You have to make it past novice first."

"ARGH!"

"I hate you, I hate you so much…"

"No you don't, you love me really." He grins again, and her scowl softens into a smile made with the eyes, you can't fake an eye smile.


	2. Dear journal

Kadar was already sitting outside, on the wall, swinging his legs, picking his nose, then looking up and smiling. He was another that smiled genuinely with a sparkle in his eye, those big blue eyes.

Asrar had an unfounded fondness for the A-Sayf brothers, Kadar in particular, he seemed to be the best friend that didn't know he was a best friend. Kadar hadn't inherited his elder brother's temper and was often a good sport towards Azrael's joshing and pranks, however Malik was often scornful and scolding towards them. Azrael wasn't related to Asrar but many people, Kadar included believed so, both came from out of the rain, without family names, just dumped on Al Mualim's door step, five years separating them. What dissuaded many people was their appearance, Azrael had the most intriguing yellowish green eyes and dark dark hair, blacker than night, Asrar had dangerously dark brown eyes and her hair was dark brown which looked so light in comparison with Azreal. But in behavior and tastes they were frighteningly alike.

"Kadar! Where's your brother?"

"He's inside, he said he isn't going to talk to you unless you've completed the task he gave the two of you."

"Ah, about that….Az and I were there and well…it's far too heavily guarded, we need someone like him or Altair there with us."

Kadar's face lit up a little at the latter's name, if there was anyone he respected more than Azreal it was Altair, his hero.

"Well, you'd better go in and talk to him; he'll go easier on the only girl. If you're not afraid of being alone in the library with him, that is~ "Azreal was grinning in her face, one hand on her shoulder, Kadar looked to them both a little confused, he could be so innocently ignorant some times. Not one to allow herself to be defeated by a mere man, she lifted her hand and smacked him in the forehead with the back of it.

"Eat a dick Az. Can you show me the way, Kadar?"

"Ah…sure…um this way…"

Kadar hoped off the wall and Asrar was sure she saw him wipe his finger on it, but dismissed it as soon as she noticed it. Walking inside, it was much cooler and seemed very dark and dim after being in the sun all morning. Malik was standing between two of the isles, leaning back a little in accommodation for the balance of the tower of books and scrolls he was carrying, it wobbled and swayed alarmingly yet he paid it little mind as he pulled them out from the bottom of the tower and placing back in the shelves where they belonged, muttering all sorts of curse words. This both thrilled and offended her slightly, a bizarre irony that she should have a foul mouth yet not like people cursing.

"Malik?"

"hm…?"

"I need to talk to you about the objective."

"What about it? Let me guess, you didn't gain entry?"

"Sadly, no….It wasn't really our fault….we decided to regroup here, we need your help, it's far too heavily guarded for just us."

"Hmm...I trust your judgement, you're not one to be put off easily, not like my brother, well, I'll rethink this later."

"Thank you,Upper Classman."

There was an awkward silence before the tower of books toppled finally, and Malik swore loudly and it echoed through the empty library. Almost as soon as the first book hit the floor Asrar dropped down to her knees and started to pick them up and reshuffling them back into order. He crouched down taking books from her,cusing to himself, he was in an unusually bad mood by his standards. Both reached for one book in particular and brushed hands, Asrar looked down and the floor hiding her flushed cheeks under her hood, handing him the book before getting back up and jogging off.

As soon as she was out of sight Malik cover his mouth and let out a muffled giddy whimper, blushing like a teenage girl, already committing this to his internal journel.

_"Dear Journal, Today has suddenly stopped being so bad...I touched her hand today...I still don't think I can get close enough though..."_

**[ I don't think this is gonna be such a good paced fic at the start... I don't do these kinda things that well]**


End file.
